WTF i must be either bore or tired
by madamflames1991
Summary: this is an insomnia induced fic about a girl named Lina rr its really weird but i did warn you....oh wait no i didnt okay WARNING THIS BOOK IS VERY WEIRD thanyou have a nice day


Disclaimer- I don't own Animorphs duh!

(A.N im an insomniac its 5:44 Am and I've decided to do sumthin productive start another story I can do it I can okay watch me)

Chapter 1- I am Lina here me moo?

**Lina**

My name is Stacey Gonzales the twelfth nope actually my name is Tina Turner hahaha you can never know my name or identity or what I am cause im an animorph…..or damn I did it again.

Ok I gues I can tell you my first name its Lina like lee-naa you know sound it out we learned this in what first grade …moving on.

I am part of a group of kids who …no we don't sell cookies…no we don't help old ladies across the street what are you crazy….nope we save the world a little bit more everyday by pissing off a large pompous centaur.

Which we happened to be doing right now. (Visser you think your all that but your not) I shouted at him to distract him from chucking Marco out of a twenty-story window.

(I'll have you know Andalite that I am all of that and a bag of potato chips) he replied snapping his fingers. Everyone stared at him in shock ax looked confused.

(Okay my life just got a foot weirder) Marco said in private thought speech to all of us. (Marco this is not a good time for you to brag about your package) I scoffed to him.

He stared at me upside down and glared which is pretty funny to see. Jake, Tobias, Cassie and Rachel all snickered ax looked confused.

The Visser through Marco across the room and away from the window. I ran and caught him on my back, nuthin can catch a three hundred pound gorilla like a really really strong giraffe that would have been interesting, sadly, I am a rhino.

I ran from the room and out into the hallway ripping up expensive hotel carpet along the way to the elevator.

(Uhh Marco do you think you could you know maybe demorph a lil, you need Jenny Craig or sumthin you're breakin my back) I said grumpily as we got to the elevator. ( we have a problem) he said shnit knowing Marco it could be anything he could have lost an arm or two or run out of nifty jokes to say.

(I seem to have lost an arm) he said reading my mind (how can you lose an arm) I yelled at him.

( like this) he said waving a blurry hairy black arm at me) ugghh gross i look away when some human controllers enter the room uh lobby whatever I couldn't see very well.

**Marco**

Back stay back I say I said to myself as I swung my decapitated arm at the nearest human controller he went down like a dead thing falling down….? My humor is kinda depleting with my blood loss.

Finally, after one more swing I pass out into blackness.

**Rachel**

I don't know how we get out of ….wait (A.N my bad that's not Rachel) (this is Rachel) I was bringing those Hork-Bajir down one by one I jumped on another's back I decided to change morphs to lion this one fight cats are awesome.

After tearing the throat out of another, I let out an almighty roar. Some dude who looked scarily like Drew Carrey pee'd his pants. I mentally cackled I was loving this …what the hell was wrong with me oh well I shrugged a lionely shrug and jump onto "Carrey" he screamed and I just pinned him to the floor and he was out cold.

**Lina**

…later on in the barn Marco was sitting on a pile of hay ax was chopping some wood in a corner Heh if its useful, cassie was slowly torturing a duck and ripping out the feathers one by one using tweezers (A.N lol what if she really did that) actually she was giving the goose a bath using dove soap like on that commercial I watched.

Tobias was up in the rafters as usual being our eyes and ears… sometimes I feel so blind like when I ran into that wall. Or when I ran into that fist. Or when I ran into that

… stop kicking me Marco or when Ohh a shiny elf man. The ellimist rolled his eyes then turned to the other Animorphs I am sorry for leaving her here she wanted to be an animorph, and I made a bet with gemminie cricket and lost he sighed you he said pointing to me I bared my teeth at him and moo'ed. arghh jus come with me he said grabbing one of my braids and pulling me threw the time portal dimension thingy Ohh the colors.

(A.N I said I was bored if u thought that was crap then flame I welcome flames,flames are my friends I am madam flames muhahaha………..sorry I haven't slept yet I'll feel a lil more sane in the morning…or will i?)


End file.
